Traditionally, data leakage prevention systems have been utilized for preventing loss of data, such as unwanted disclosure of confidential data, for example. However, techniques employed by such traditional data leakage prevention systems have exhibited various limitations which allow circumvention of such data leakage prevention systems. Just by way of example, data leakage prevention systems have conventionally prevented data loss by blocking the transfer of data when such data matches a signature of data for which data loss is determined to be undesired. Unfortunately, use of signatures has allowed circumvention of data leakage prevention systems by allowing the transformation of data that would otherwise match a signature to another form incapable of being matched to such signature.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.